You Thought We Were Alone?
by syarati1992
Summary: When things come to your home town your view on life will change too.
1. Chapter 1

i find it ironic that the day of my saving was also the day of my doom. it all started the morning of my baptizm. i felt great that day, it all was rutine. i walked to church for bible study, played battlefeild and hung out with firends untill the start of service. as i walked into the temple i gazed around the room. we had two new teenagers siting in the corner with a women who seemed to be their mother. the teenagers appeared to be twins both with red hair and brown highlights. they both had almound shaped eyes one had brown eyes the other green. both had athletic bodies but thats were it seemed to end. one was bouncy and hyper like many of the girls i knew from school the other carried herself like she was intitled to everything.

"tonight ladies and gentlemen we have something special happening." ben my youth minister said. "tonight one of our youths Anthony Wilson has accepted our lord jesus christ and wants to be baptized. Anthony come on up."

i walked up the stairs to the platform and into the water.

"anthony in the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost i baptize." he says as he dunks me under the water.

we play dnd and warcraft for the remainder of the night. many kids were at parties so there was no youth study.

"goodnight everyone im heading home its getting late." i announced as i turned my computer off.

"why dont we take you home young man." the lady with the twins said.

"no ma'am im good but thank you though." i replied grabing my backpack.

"no i insist. girls." and with that the girls each grab me by and elbow and escort me to their jeep. "we've seen you around town we know where you live." she says as her daughters put me in the back of the jeep. "i do hope though dear that you aren't a dissappoinment like the other boys were."

"i'm sorry what ma'am?" i ask as im pinned to the seat by both of the girls.

"sister if you want him i suggest you turn him before i do." the girl with brown eyes said. her sister responds by whispering in my ear very softly. "please dont fail me." with that i feel a horrible crushing pain in my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

burning pain woke me from my sleep. rolling out of the bed slaming into the floor i jolted up. this was not my bedroom where was the old carpet? instead i found myself in a room will hard wood flooors, a bug dresser off to one side with a big vanity mirror covered in stuffed wolf plush dolls. i get up only to realize ive been stiped of my clothes all the way down to my boxers. i quickly look around to locate my pants and back pack in one corner. i slip on my pants wondering where my shirt is as i realize my pants no longer fit. what used to be a nice loos fit around my waist drops off completly. i look in the vanity mirror acroos the room. im no longer myself. where once a boy of 17 stood a man man of atleast 21 was standing. no longer pale white, no longer an averege build. no this man in the mirror is cut from head down. toned abs, muscled shoulders that showed years of working out, arms that break a lesser man. there is no way this is me i thought.

"sister i do beleive your boy is up i heard banging coming from your room." a female voice yells from downstairs.

"oh good i was wondering when he would get up. thank you sister, i needed to get dressed after my shower anyways." another femal said. her voice getting closer to the door of the room.

i hide behind the door as it opens. the girl walks in in nothing but a towel wraped around her body and one around her hair. i slowly try to sneek out as i hear her say behind me.

"i dont think you will be able to get very far holding your pants up like that and shirtless." she says.

i turn around and stare at the girl who entered. she was one of the twins from the church who gave me a ride home. but this wasnt my home, i dont even remember the ride home after blacking out. she walks closer to me.

"if you stay right there i can explain everything to you. but you have to stay put, go sit on the bed over there." she says pointing to the bed i woke up in.

oddly my body moved with out my knowledge. i tried fighting against it but my body wouldn't budge from where it sat. i looked around the room for a way to escape as the girl walked into ther closet shutting the door behind her. all of a sudden my body lossens and im able to move. i get up and run over to my back pack taking out my belt i had wraped around it. putting the belt on i threw on my flanil top shirt. as i opened the bedroom door a painfull burning erupts from my shoulder and i fall to the floor cluchting my soulder praying the pain disappears.

"i told you not to got anywhere. this is what happens when you dont listen to your sire." i hear the girl say behind me. " im surprised you made it to the door before it hit. no come sit over here so we can talk."

i get up still holding my shoulder as i sit on the bed next to the girl. she pats my shoulder with a smile as the pain dissapates.

"now isn't that better. nexzt time you should do as your told and it wont hurt. my name is kara. my sister you met last night is katrina. i would suggest you stay away from her otherwise you will be in more pain." kara said looking deep into my eyes with her deep green eyes.

oddly enough i found myself wanting to follow those words as though they were imbedded into my soul and that i should never disobey them. but i never could follow orders. "no i wont do as you say. im not some dof to be ordered around." i say as i get up pain eruptiing again. i ignore it reaching for my bag it becomes hardre and harder to concentrate. i slowly make my wsay down the stairs and out what i hope is the front door. theres no other houses i cant hear any cars. only animals, the chirp of the birds and the squeks off the small animals running around. where am i i thought to myself as i walked down the gravel road the pain getting worse and worse. i cant stop here i wont go back. i must get home. i wealk down the road for what seems like forever the farther i get the better my shoulder feels. i find my self on the edge of the lake near my house. i cut across the cemetery behind my church seeing everyone gathered i slow to a stop next to a tall oak tree.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here lies our beloved Anthony Wilson. Our friend, our brother. Lord we ask that you take his soul and embrace him as he had embraced you. Anthony was a good soul and a good man who put his friends before himself and never failed to offer a hand to those in need." Ben my youth minister said as he watched them lower a casket into the ground. I watched as all my family and friends cried. I couldn't understand it why were they here and then I saw it. The tombstone made of black granite, inscribed with silver letters. "here lies Anthony Wilson. Friend and Brother to All." Ben opened his bible and began to read. "praise be to the lord my rock who teach my hands for war and my fingers to battle. My rock, my fortress. My shield in times of need and my guide when I'm lost." Ben closed his bible and looked up. "Anthony always wore a shirt to church that had that praise written on the back. He stood up for those who couldn't." with that they all left as my casket was lowered into the ground. I walked up kneeling at the foot of the grave staring at the tombstone when kara appeared next to me.

"we had to Anthony. No one would of believed your transformation or all the blood in the car." She said as she place a hand on my shoulder." Normally we would as those before we accept them into our world but I couldn't wait for that. I was selfish and wanted you for myself. Im sorry for this pain, I see that your shoulder no longer hurts because of me. It seems you broke free of the sire's control over you." She kneeled down beside me staring at me with her green eyes. "please don't hold this against me. Ive lived for decades hoping to experience the love and warmth of another just like my mother and sister."

I looked her in the eyes thinking of my next words carfully."so because you decided to be selfish you took anothers life? You didn't think what this would do to another did you? Because of you I have lost my family my friends. How am I going to explain to them how im alive and I look like this? You no what just take me back to the house and leave me be in the forest for awhile." I said trying to hold back my angry towards her.

The ride to the house was short. I looked at what would be my new home for awhile as I tried to figure out my new life. Kara had explained a few things to me on the ride there.

"you are the first man we've brought home in a long time to join the family Anthony. My sister Katrina has her mark to look after her. Mom has dad but they only visit every once and awhile. They both are on the pack council for the northeast of the U.S. territory. I guess that means I have you now?" she asked looking at me waiting for my answer.

"I don't belong to anyone nor will I be forced to stand by another because I was chosen for selfish reasons. I am here because I choose to be and because I have no where to go for the time being." I said looking off to the woods.

"before mom and dad left they brought you your things from your house they told your dad that they were from the church and that anything of yours they didn't wish to keep as a momento they would take to good will." She said as she got out of the car.

"what all did they keep?" I asked wondering what my dad choose to keep to remember me by.

"he kept you rank from ROTC and your diploma saying that they were the two things you had strived to obtain for the last four years."she said

I laughed my dad had been there when my col. Had announced that I would take the 1st sgt. position for our core the summer before I moved. The diploma I strived for because I wanted to see the pride in my dads eyes once more just like the days long before high school. I followed kara up the stairs to the bedroom that would become my prison and my tower for the weeks to come.

"we tried to set the room up as you left it at your house. We found your knives on the back of your door so we put them on the door to your own attic space. We found a few jackets so we put them away for you. If you need anything mom has already set up a bank account for you to use but you will have to go to a few towns over to get the stuff so as not to attract have a motorcycle if you want to use it or a truck." She said dangling the keys in front of me.

"I don't have a lisence or anything." I responded as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"we took care of that for you. We got you a new ss card drivers lisence for a bike and car. You have a quarter of a million in your account if you want anything special we only ask that if you want your own place that you go through our realitor first there are somethings we wish to keep secret." She said handing me all of the items.

"your living in the woods of greenhills what could you possibly be hiding form people?" I asked putting my new stuff away.

"like the fact that we are werewolfs and are fighting to protect humanity for demons and devils." A deep voice said from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad your home I thought you and mom left?" Kara asked giving the man a hug.

"No my dear when your mom told me what happened I came home to see if it was going well or not. By the look on this young man's face you haven't told him yet." The father said with a grin. "You should of told him daughter it would of saved him the shock later on."

"I was going to dad but he's had a hard day he just watched his family bury his casket." She said looking away.

"Well now he can add that to his list. Me and your mother are leaving for a few days we won't be back for a while so make sure he doesn't cause a ruckus. Mark will be by later to tell him what his duties will be as the newest member of the family." The father said as he walked out.

"Kara get out I want to be alone for a while." I said trying to close the door.

She just looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to comfort me but I didn't want that I had just watched myself being lowered into the ground and now I find out that im a monster. I walked to the closet and grabbed my cloak my friends had bought me at a renaissance fair a year ago. Remembering the vest that went with it I looked through my things for it. It was a vest bought because I thought it would be cool to walk through the fair like a ranger of old with my bow and arrows and knifes and swords strapped to me looking for the danger that wasn't there. I guess now I have a reason for it all. I put the vest on amazed that It fits much better now with my new body than my old one. I find my daggers and slowly put them in their places on the vest the curved ones based off the movie Riddick in the loops on my chest, the two small kunai blades on the small of my back and the 'Rambo' knife on my thigh the arrows hanging from the opposite side of my belt form the knife the bow secured to my back. I looked out at the forest wondering what new things I would face now that I was aware of this new world.

I jumped off the balcony connected to my room letting my body naturally react as not to hurt myself. I was amazed how it knew exactly what to do. I ran for miles until I came to a hill with a single tree on the crest of it and decided to climb it. I knew it was an obvious stop to be but I watched out to the world listening to the sounds of the forest hearing the animals with new ears, seeing the world with new eyes. The sound of an animal crying in pain drew my attention to the west. Wondering what was happening I ran to the sound expecting to find a bird eating a mouse or wolf eating a deer. What I found made my skin crawl. There sitting on a rock eating a wolf was a creature the size of a van its skin crawling and moving, the stench was almost too much to bear. It looked upon me as a predator would look upon its next meal. It lunged for my throat as I watched in horror at what I thought would be the last image of my life and without a second thought my body moved on its own in self preservation lunging away from this creature I rolled for a few feet. I stood up baring my bow firing two arrows at its head watching in disbelief as the arrows merly bounched off its skull. It lunged once again for me I used my bow to keep it from landing the blow and from keeping it from crushing me as it fell ontop of me. I buried a kunai knife in its ear hoping to end it with a swift blow to the head but with no effect. Infact it only served to piss it off more. I tried burying the other kunai into its chest only to have it jared from my hand as the creature pinned my hand down with a large paw. I howled into the night hoping someone wld hear me not knowing if it was heard if people would think me some normal wolf or not. I thought I would die there if not for the beast being suddenly thrown against the tree.

"get off my future husband you demon." Kara screamed slaming into the creature.

"future husband you know what never mind we will talk later about that." I growled towards her angry that this information came out now rather than earlier. The creature lunged towards me. Thinking to end this quickly I grabbed it by its lower jaw pulling down as I brought my large knife up into its throat severing its wind pipe and pulling harder severing its spine. Watching its last breath leave its body and slowly crumble into ash upon the ground. I look up at kara. "how long were you following me for?"

"from the moment you left. Im sorry but I chose you as my future, I should of told you. Im sorry." She said looking sad.

"stop looking like that. Im tired of that look. Im not beating you or hurting you so stop looking that way." I say as I retrieve my knives.

"I doubt you can beat me Anthony or should I call you whats on your id's now hmmmm?" she said in a teasing voice.

"the fact that you guys wernt creative enough and renamed me Christian I realy don't care." I said cleaning the blood from my stuff looking at my bow as I picked up what was left of it.

"well I figured that you wouldn't mind. But that still doesn't change the fact that you can beat me." She says giggling at the idea.

I rush over to her pining her by the throat to the tree looking at her smiling. "I win haha."

She grabs my hand twisting it until my backs to her kissing my neck. "no I win."

Growling I toss her over my shoulders pinning her to the ground. She wraps her legs around my waist, smiling she rolls me over sitting on top of me. "hmmm don't tell me my lupus coeunt likes his women on top." She says smiling wiggling her butt on my lap.

I growl throwing her off. "What did you just call me women?"

"I called you my wolf mate. Like it or not you are mine." She says lunging back at me pinning me down again. "now didn't I say I was stronger than you?"

I roll her over pinning her hands down pining her legs down by straddling her lap. "I am no ones mate. I run my life. Me and only me. Lupus illa intelligam quod ego dominum meum." Letting the new part of me speak latin as easily as I knew English scared me. I walked away towards the house. "I will not be forced to do as others wish of me."

That night I woke to movment in the room I see the door close and a figure approaching my bed. "kara go away I wish to be left alone."

"I would if I could but I can hear Katrina and mark making out downstairs and I can sleep your room is sound proof so I figured we could share it tonight." She said as she slips under the covers.

I roll out of bed and lean against the wall with a pillow and small blanket. "you can have the bed tonight kara but you better be gone from it when I wake up got it?"

"ok what time do you wake up then?"

"that depends on how lazy I want to be and what mood im in after sleeping on the hard floor tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

She watched him sleep wondering when he would stop avoiding her. She had been waiting for over a hundred years for the chance to have her own strong wolf to protect her just like her mother and sister did. Her father was already wolf when her mother and him got married. Mark had come willing once finding Katrina one night. But why was Anthony avoiding her. Why was her one chance to find love running. She watched him as his breathing became slow and steady showing that he had finaly feel asleep. She wondered what dreams he could be having. Was he dreaming of his old life the family and friends he now had to leave behind for this new world. She remembered his words in the cemetery. He was right of course, because of her selfeshness he now could not live a normal life, forced to leave behind all of those he loved. She diecided then she would show him this new world. Show him that he could find friends and love in this world just as he had in the old. Hopfully it would be her that he loved rather than another.

She got early that morning hoping to beat Anthony. He was already up and gone when she awoke. Knowing he would be angery that she overslept and made him sleep down there only encouraged her to make the morning even better. Her sister and mark had already left for their morning run and Anthony was no where to be seen. She checked the garage to see that a bike had been taken, the one given to Anthony as a wwelcoming gift. She started cooking breakfast, 21 pancakes, 2 dozen eggs, and a pack of bacon she figured they would all be hungry. Most of the men in her pack usualy were in the mornings.

Around an hour later her sister and mark came home and after their shower sat down and ate some of the breakfast. She wondered where Anthony could have been and how long he would be gone until he pulled up in the drive way carrying a large container and a large backpack. Without saying a word he walked up stairs and locked his bedroom door. She was disappointed that he didn't stay and atleast eat some food.

As if reading her mind her sister said. "why don't you bring some food up to him im sure he would like that. Hes in a new world and lost you have to show him that hes not alone and that he can trust you."

She walked up stairs with a small tray pauseing at his door she knocked giggling to her self bc she could feel the door vibrate with the music coming from inside. It seemed he found his sterio in the attic space and was now using it not caring how loud it was. The music stopped and the door cracked open to reveal a single eye.

"yes what do you want?" he grumbled through the small opening.

"I ah brought you some breakfast. I thought you would be hungry." She said unable to look him in the eye knowing he still didn't trust her.

"put in on the desk." He said opening the door more.

She looked around the room as she walked in. it hade completely chaged since this morning he had more things hanging from the walls axes, swords, daggers. Every type if bladed weapon hung from the walls on the desk he had a mix of arrows and arrow heads laying here and there. She set the try down in the only clear spot she could find. She turned around to talk to him only to find him gone and the attic door open. She walked into the attic to reveal even more weapons this time guns lined the walls in racks and bullets in open containers. How could he of gotten this many things at once on the bike to the house. She had only seem him come home once. She wondered if he really had gone to sleep the night before.

"I waited for you to fall asleep before I left." He said walking out of the room. "I had a tlak with your father about what my new duties imply now that im part of the family. He gave me directions to a frined of his how helps out the clan. He gave me all of this. Your dad said I only have three duties in this clan. Protect the house and those who reside within it and to protect our secret." He said waiting for her to follow.

"that's only two things though." She said as she walked up to his desk disappointed that he hadn't even touched it yet.

"he said that my most important one was to protect you at all costs. Even if it costs me my life I am not allowed to let harm befall you." Anthony said as he leaned around her barly brushing up against her as he grabbed some bacon. "this is pretty good. You're a good cook." He said walking away into the attic space once again shutting the door behind him.

She stood there watching the door hoping that he would come back out. She had felt a spark when he had touched her. A spark she had never felt before in her life except for the little wrestling match they had in the forest the day before. She had seen the playfulness in his eyes during their match. She could feel their lifes slowly coming together. She only hoped that the love she felt for him he felt for her.

Later that night kara whent to the house bathroom for her nightly shower. Unlike most family batroom this one was an open bath her clan like many others didn't not age at the normal rate humans did she was old by normal years but in her clan she was young she walked in as Anthony was getting out. their clan also was used to nudity bc they stripped before turning. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel his hair grown longer as most of the men in her family had. Even though he had only been turned ealier that month his hair was now to the top of his shoulders held back by a strip of leather that she guessed her father had given him. It was a mixed of bright orange red mixed with an earthy brown since his turning. All in the werewolf clan had an earthy brown once they were turned if they had not been already born into the clan. She watched him as he went to collect his clothes a necklace dangling from his neck as he bent to pick them up she had never seen it before. She walked up to him to get a better look but was too late as he had already put his shirt on.

"can I help you kara?" he asked as he but his pants on.

Smiling as she watched him she looked up into his eyes. Gasping as she realized for the first time his eyes were also earth brown but with light brown swrils near the pupil. She smiled at him also realizing that he was going commando as he removed the towel holding it in the opposite hand as his underwear. "nothing I was just trying to see the necklace you have on." She replied once again trying to see if she could see it through the shirt.

"no one sees this necklace. No one" he sadi the las part strained to so the importance of it.

She frowned guessing that it must be something from his past that he didn't want to let go of. She watched as he left deciding that she should get her shower done before her sister decided to steal the hot water a third night in a row.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke to someone grabing his shoulder and pulling him out of his bed. He grabed the arm that had grabed him and pulled them down with him taking the kife he had under his pillow pressing to their neck. The lights turned on revealing kara's father Jack pinning him to the floor.

"holy fuck are you a sound sleeper. We've been pounding on the door for the last hour trying to get you to wake up." Jake yelled at him.

Anthony looked to his door seeing it broken from the hinges. Claw marks on it suggesting jack had turned just to break it down. "what do you want and get off me damn it you weigh a ton." Anthony said rolling jack off him.

"kara is gone and her window has been broken." Jack said looking worried. "the girls went to search for her but haven't found a thing we need your help looking."

Anthony got up running to his attic space throuwing on a vest and arming hiself for what he knew would not be an easy search. Grabbing a few handguns and knives he put his cloak on grabbing the new compound bow he got the day before and arrows ran and jumped off the balcony instantly catching her sent where someone had dragged her across the ground. He would not fail jack. The most important task the man had given him and he had failed protecting her but he would not allow this misdeed to go unpunished. He would kill any who had touched a single lock of brown hair on her head. Anyone who had caused a single tear to be shed from her leaf green eyes. He slowed as he approached a camp deep within the woods. No one should be camped out here. It was still on their property. That's when he caught the voices emineting from around the campfire.

"how much do you think those dogs will give us for this one? Shes very pretty can we keep her for fun and play. Forget the money I bet she would be loads of fun to keep." One of the men said.

"no we cant keep her. Do you know how much those wolfs will pay to get a female back? We keep her for a kings ransom." Another said.

Anthony circled the camp keeping to the shadows counting about thirty men it seemed they wernt worrid about anyone finding them they had no sentires posted. Only a hand full were awake the others asleep in bags or on top of them. He knew that the first sec he shot and arrow or gun the others would be upon him. Nor could he wait for jack or mark to catch up. He had to go now, but who would be the first to go down? Who was the most threat?

"I say we keep her. She'd make a nice pet to play with if you know what I mean." The first man said again.

That one would be the first to go Anthony thought. He would not let this man live. The wolf in him stirred hearing the horrible words from this mans mouth about his female. That made Anthony pause. How was she his, he didn't claim her. He had no claim to her. He pushed that to the back of his mind. He could not let these feelings cloud his up coming battle. He knotched an arrow aiming at the man whom wanted to keep kara to himself. As the man stood Anthony let the arrow loose embedding itself in the mans throat. Anthony smiled in satisfaction, the man would no longer talk even if he did live through this battle. He ran out from the shadow tossing the bow away pulling out his guns shooting anyone how dared step between him and Kara. Within seconds his guns were empty already downing 15 foes before they could even stand. Pulling two swords from underneath his cloak Anthony stood in front of Kara determined to let no one pass. One after another threw themselves at him trying to stab at him to bring down the man who had killed so many of their friends. With only 5 men left Anthony stood his ground several cuts along his arms bleeding lessening his grip slowly. He had to last longer. He couldn't die like this. The last five men transformed into demons. Each more sinister looking than the other. Anthony knew that the odds were now against him but he still stood his ground. Two launched themselves at him only to be cut down by his swords. Even before their ashes fell the the ground the other three lunged one managed to slice him down his arm before being turned to ash by a quick gab to the neck severing the head from its body. The other two blocked Anthony's swords, their armored hide acting as a shield. Anthony knew his time was slowly getting shorter and shorter. He could feel his body weakening from the loss of blood, but in a last ditch effort he let the wolf take over. Growing to twice his size Anthony transformed into his werewolf from standing on two legs mighty claws dropping his blades no longer able to hold them due to the new size of his hands. He knew he couldn't stay like this long so he lunged at the last two. Shocked by this new form the two were stunned. He grabbed them by their heads, smashing them together. Lost in this new blood lust he continued until there was nothing left to smash. Exhausted he fell to the ground back in his human form. Spent he staggered to the cage holding Kara and shattered the lock with the last of his strength. As he fell she caught him laying his head on her lap petting his hair. Tears streaming down her face, she prayed that he would live. He had only come into her life just shortly there was no way he could leave her now. With the last of his strength he lifted his hand and wiped away a tear before passing out in her lap. She howled into the night until her family found her a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

he dreamed of green forests, a bright full moon and a gentle midnight breeze. he was running through the woods able to see every minor detail as he ran faster than he had ever before. his mind wandered to the thought of his last battle. outnumbered and out classed he still stood his ground. the wolf inside him growling as it recalled its own blood lust in the battle. he now understood his new life and why he had to move on. too long had he hoped to go back to his old life, too long had he been holding on to that false hope. his new home called for him, he could hear her voice on the breeze. that melody of a voice her mate calling the women who chose him to be with her when all others would turn their backs to him in this new world. he ran to her as fast as he could until he found her kneeling in a clearing crying. bodies all around, ash piles of the fallen demons here and there and her holding his exhausted body. her ran to her but his world turned dark and he fell into a pit of regret and dispair. he wantedd her, he needed her. there was no way in hell he would die here. no way he would fail his new duties. he was a man, a wolf but most of all he had made a promise and he would not die with that promise unkept.

he woke with a start sitting up in the bed only to dubble over in pain. grabing his arm and ribs he rolled out of bed. from the feel he knew atleast 3 ribs were broken and he had sufered from internal bleeding but he didnt care. he looked his body over to look for any other damage but could not find any. his body bandaged up from his wrist to his shoulder and all around his torso. he stood making his way to the door and slowly opening it. he could hear voices from down stairs making out katrina and mark and their parents and her voice. his mate his love was here he had to get to her. he limped down the stairs into the living room where the family stood. all saw him but made no move he saw kara her back to him was still talking unaware of him standing there. he lunged forward not caring for his wounds anymore only for her. tackling kara to the floor pulling her close twisting his body so he would hit the floor fist. wincing as he hit and kara smashed into her ribs but ignoring the pain if it ment she was there. the family burst into laughing at the shocked sight on kara's face as she went to the floor.

anthony burst into laughter also as kara got up only to sit on anthony's lap. angry expression on her face. "your suppose to be on bed. how do you expect to get anybetter if your up and walking around and crashing into people? well what do you have to say for yourself? kara screamed at him.

he had enough of the screaming her grabbed her by the neck pulling her down he kissed passionalty on the lips. kara caught off guard at first began to melt against anthony. she leaned down as he layed back down o nthe floor wraping an arm around his head as she pressed her body against his. she enjoyed this he could tell as she moaned against his lips and pawing at his chest she wanted more. he was lost in this new feeling as the pasion took over. he would of be lost forever in this kiss if not for mark coughing to bring him back to reality.

"i know you two are happy and all but can you atleast do that somewhere else. your love is fogging up the room and its gonna make me gag." mark said as katrina hit him in the head with her hand.

"i think its cute. kara finally has a man for herself." katrina leaned down to look kara in the eyes. "i suggest you take him up stairs and show you more of that love before he runns to the fridge for food. you know how men are when they get hungry."

with that anthony stood up and carried kara upstairs to his room tossing her on the bed as he slammed the door. "your sister is right though about one thing." he said walking towards her. hunger burning in his eyes.

kara scooted away to the head of the bed starrying at anthony wondering what he was going to do. she had never seen a man act thi way and it kinda scared her a little but the wolf in her screamed not to back down. it screamed for her to stand her ground that this was her mate and he would not hurt her.

anthoyn jumped onto the bed tackling her once again. "i am hungry but for something else." he whispered in her ear, his hand moving up her thigh. he nipped at her ear playfully causing her to giggle. he smiled knowing she was going to play his game too. she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to another kiss. wrapping her legs around his waist she whispered to him before he claimed her lips with his.

"are you gonna make this cowgirls dream come true?"

he laughed the only response he can think of. "well little missy i hope you are a good rider because this wont be no eight second ride."


	8. Chapter 8

anthony woke to someone moving in his bed. he looked down to find kara cuddling closer to him. he smiled remembering the night before. he had never know passion like that except in the romance novels he used to read. she rolled on top of him stradling his body smiling at him.

"morning sexy." he said rubing her side sliding a hand up and down her side.

she shivered at his touch cause him to laugh. "morning to you too. although i think its mor of afternoon."she said looking out the window.

"told you it would be more than an eight second ride." anthony said luaghing as they got up and got dressed.

"eight seconds more like a whole rodeo." kara said sliding her panties and bra back on looking over to see anthony once again going commando. "why dont you wear underwear anthony?" she asked.

"beacuse it bunches up when i go for my run so i just leave them off. the zipper used to pull out my hair because of that though but i fixed that by shaving." he laughed putting his shirt on.

they walked down to the kitchen where katrina and mark were eating. mark looked up grinning. "so you two are alive. sounded like you were being attacked by a bull or something." mark said laughing.

"more like riding a bull." anthony said under his breath causing mark to spit out his drink.

"i heard that anthony. so our little kara had her first rodeo huh? so which category did you like the most kara?" mark said teasing her.

"mark shut up dont imparise her. if memory serves correctly i had to teach you a few things our first time." kartina said to and imparised mark.

"its ok katrina." kara said. "accualty mark i like two of the events best and im good at them too."

"oh really and what events would those be." mark asked wondering how far this joke was going to go.

"well the cattle wrangling was fun got to tie down that stuborn bull pretty good." kara said smiling at anthony as he spit out his soda. "but my most favorite one was the bare-back ride and trust me your gonna wanna stay on for more than eight seconds to have fun with that one."

mark ran from the room screaming. "ahhhhh im not listening to much detail."

"she was kidding about the wrangling part." anthony said as he sat down with a sandwhich.

"oh so it was all a joke huh?" katrina asked as kara leaned in to whisper in her sisters ear.

"the bare-back event i wasnt joking about you gotta try it." kara siad as she went back to making her food making katrina blush. "but my ride is off limits you gotta tame your own."

"nothing about that or me was tame." anthony mumbled under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

anthony sat on the ledge of his balcony. looking out over the forest it had been three years since he had saved kara and claimed her as his. jack had sent him to the farthest edge of their territory for training . he hadnt seen kara since that day but soon she would be home. he had grown though during his training. he was now 6'5 and 230lbs of solid muscle. no longer did he doubt his powers his beleifs or his place in this clan. he was known far and wide for killing a greater demon and hunting renegade wolfs. he war the third top dog around behind mark and jake. he looked down as the hunting party returned. he spotted kara and before he could jump down to meet her and man appeared behind her grabbing her and lifting her over his shoulders. anthonyinstantly appeared next to the man growling.

"release her." he growled grabbing the mans shoulder forcing him to look anthony in the eyes.

"i dont have to do no such thing boy." the man responded. "she has no ring and doesnt smell of another man she fair game."

"she's mine i laid claim to her long ago and she is my sire." anthony responded controling his rage.

"i dont care she no longer has your sent so she's up for shove off boy."the man responded. "your no one of importance anyways. how could a pup like you have the clan heads daughter?"

"i am chritstian anthony artorious silver and i have everyclaim to my mate you ballless cur of a bastards son. you who was birthed from a bitch to lowly to even crawl for the scraps of the hunt. now put her down before i rip your arm from your body!" anthony yelled drawing the attention of all in the yard.

"i suggest you listen michel. he will keep his promise." jack said walking up to the two men.

"she does not have his scent therefore she is not his but if he insits on his claim to her i challenge him to the right of claim." micheal siad for all to hear.

micheal lunged for anthony as he dropped kara to the floor goiing for his throat. anthony shifted one arm to that of his wolf form grabbing micheal by the throat and pinning him to a tree stabbing the large man in the shoulder with a kunai.

"who who are you." micheal yelled in terror.

"i am the man who has seen thousands of deaths. the man who stood at deaths doors for a women who turned his world upside down and made me loose everything. the same man who would once again stare at those same doors if she even uttered the thought for him to die for her." anthony said looking the man in the eyes. he walked over to kara and picked her up placing her on her feet whispering onto her ear. "i have returned for you my dear and i await for you in our room to descuse our future my love." with that anthony jumped back up the the balconey dissappearing from sight.


End file.
